Magical Origins
by Pissed Off Irish Chick
Summary: Kagome is back in the future and bored as hell, so when she happens upon the chance of a lifetime, complete with supernatural normalcy, who is she to pass it up? SiriusxKagome. rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Magical Origins_

_Chapter One_

The sounds of the students talking resounded throughout the Great Hall where they all were seated, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Cheerful voices and laughter echoed fromt eh brick walls surrounding the large dining room. As friends went on about their summer vacation, the adults went unnoticed while taking their seats at the staff's table. The chattering conversations continued for a few more minutes before being interrupted by the entrance of the first year students as they made their way through the large, grandeur, double doors and all crowded around the front where the school's headmaster now stood. Seeing as the old man was trying to gain all of their attention, the noise level simmered down to a whisper.

"Ah, good evening to all!" Headmaster Dippet greeted in a squeeky voice. "Students, welcome. Hopefully your, ah, break was enjoyable. Now, before we start the feast, of course we must sort our newest of, er, pupils. Ah, let's see, someone has, er, Professor...yes, you have the list? Very good, very good. Hm, here we are... Now, then--..."

Some snickered at the aging teacher's fumbling, before focusing on the first years' sorting. All but three Gryffindor boys were actually listening. Sitting at the left-most dining table amongst their fellow house members, the trio just continued on with their conversation, ignoring the professors entirely. One with dark hair and eyes supported his head upon folded arms that he had lying on the table top as his friends on either side of the boy poked fun while listening sympathetically (for the most part) to his complaining.

"I mean, seriously, what the hell?" The dark one grumbled. "So what if my over-all class grade wasn't _'satisfactory,' _I passed the OWLs, didn't I..."

To his right, another boy with messy brown hair smirked at his best friend's dejected pose. "Only because you cheated off of Moony, here."

The boy on his other side turned to scowl at him, but just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "How are you going to get the extra credit you need in order to pass?"

Letting out a sigh, he sat up straight before slouching down lazily in his seat. "Binns said that instead of retaking the course, which'd put me a year behind everyone in History, he would let it slide if I took this new class or whatever."

James ran a hand through his hair and nodded slightly. "Sounds easy enought."

"RAVENCLAW!" Cheering erupted from teh table beside their own.

"What did your parents have to say about it?" James continued, ignoring the next name being called.

Sirius snorted and shook his head at his friend.

Knowing the topic of his parents was a sore one, Remus changed the subject and asked. "So what's this new class you have to take? Is Binns teaching it himself? I don't see anybody new up there..."

He shrugged in reply. "He didn't say if he was, and I forget the name."

"Zacari, Rachel." The final student scrambled up to sit on the stool and fiddled nervously with her robe sleeves as the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"...GRYFFINDOR!" The three joined in with the clapping, while the girl took her seat amongst them, before being silenced when the headmaster came forward again as the deputy-headmaster, Dumbledore, took his seat.

"Yes, ah, now that we've gotten everyone sorted, ehm, there are a few announcements to be made before we start the feast." Dippet cleared his throat behind one balled up hand before continuing. "The, uh, of course the usual rules are in effect, boundaries and such. But... class scheduling. This year we are offering a new course... 'Wizardry Origins and Magical Theory I.'"

Sirius nudged Remus and nodded to the fumbling professor. "That's it."

"Hm. This class will be available to all students above year four, however ti doesn't start for another couple of weeks. So, uhm, take advantage of that time to make a schedule change if you wish to take this course." The room was filled with an awkward sort of silence as the old man just stood there for a minute. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, the headmaster waved his arm and food appeared before the students. "Dig in!"

"So waht do you think? Either of you want to sign up for it so that I'm not stranded by myself... Prongs?" Sirius turned to him hopefully.

James gave a half-hearted shrug while looking elsewhere. "Sorry, Padfoot. Lilly wanted to take Ancient Runes, so..."

Dark eyes rolled sarcastically, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, he glanced to Remus, silently commanding him to speak up.

The werewolf sighed. "I did want that study hall period, though I suppose it _does_ sound interesting..."

"Yes!" A wide grin spread across Sirius' face. "I knew I could count on you, mate."

That being said, they all began stacking their plates and began eating. The rest of the hour was lightened by their easy-going conversations and planning for the new school year. Time passed unnoticed, and when they had finished with supper, the boys went off to bed without any resistance, being content with how their evening was psent. Sleep came effortlessly to all whom now resided within the large castle, giving way to a peaceful night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAHRGMHHNN!" A young woman vocally vented out her frustration within the privacy of her apartment. She ran a hand through her long dark hair and let out a sigh. It just felt too strange. Which was strange, in and of itself, considering the timing.

For nearly half a year she had been preparing for this, and up until this past week she had been extremely excited. Of course at first it had startled her when she was approached by one of the persons she was spying on, but after hearing the older man's proposal, she couldn't have been any more thrilled. She had begun planning straight away, readying herself for the new and fascinating opportunity she was given. It would be great, fantastic, a new adventure! She would get to meet and talk with interesting people, experience different things, and she just _knew_ that it would be the best job offer she could ever take up on.

But then some doubts wormed their way into her brain, and reality set in. Oh, how she had missed it down here on earth... And all of this led up to the state she was in currently: anxiously pacing around her lumpy, living-room couch in the dead of night.

She had no idea what to do. Sure, it sounded all good and simple in theory, and yeah, the tutor they had sent to get her caught up on things was helpful, but she had no experience with any of these sorts of things what-so-ever! What would happen if she didn't do a good job? Or made some stupid mistake? She hadn't even met her actual boss yet, what if he didn't like her? The only reason she had been allowed this chance was because that older man vouched for her and convinced his superior to hire her.

Heavily lids drooped over tired blue eyes as her feet slowly halt in place. It was obviously all pre-performance jitters, but damned if it wasn't stressing her out. Glancing toward the kitchen, the time on her microwave glared red numbers reading 2:35 a.m. The weariness she had been mentally fighting off finally seeped into her muscles and then she knew she had no more energy left to worry. With her cognitive processes being starved by sleep deprivation, there was nothing more the young woman could do other than shuffle back into her bedroom and crawl underneath the heaven-like sheets. And as her head hit the pllow, shile snuggling into a comfortable position, she couldn't hold back a contented smile as a sudden feeling burst through her chest, an optomistic emotion that clouded her sleepy mind.

This could be very good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if this chapter is completed.... I think I want to add on more. Um, also, I will continue this story, WHEN that happens is up to you. Please vote (on my profile) for which of my three new stories I should work on first.


	2. Chapter 2

Impatiently waiting for his friend, Sirius shifted uncomfortably against the stone wall. The hallway was pretty empty; most of the students had gone ahead for lunch. The boy sighed in frustration, running a hand through onyx locks. One day into the semester and he was already acutely aware of summer break's end and the start of last-minute homework and cramming. School does wonders for your circadian cycle.

The sudden arrival of Remus Lupin stepping out from the archway beside him tore the teenager from his sardonic musings. "So, did you get in?" Sirius anxiously asked.

His friend nodded, his brown eyes riveted on the paper in his hands. "Mhm, Professor and I spoke about the course and its curriculum for a little while."

Sirius snorted. "Only a little?" He had been waiting for twenty minutes outside the room.

Remus nodded again, not bothering to respond to the raven-haired boy's sarcasm. "Yes, and I must say, that this does seem quite interesting. I don't believe Hogwarts has offered a class similar to it before."

Dark eyes rolled at the bookworm's interest. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be enlightening. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starvin' here."

As the two made their way to the Great Hall, they ran into another boy who stood outside the entrance looking a bit jittery.

"Peter!" Remus called to the boy.

"Oy, where've you been?" Sirius strolled up to the shorter teen. One eyebrow was raised as he waited for an answer. "You weren't here during the feast and I hadn't seen you at all today."

The new, mousy boy nodded his head. His face was stained a slight red as he gazed up at his two friends with a guilty expression. "Yes, erm, I had felt sick on the train and spent the night in the hospital wing. Sorry."

Remus frowned. "There's no need to apologize, Peter. We were just curious as to where you went, is all."

"Right, well, problem solved. Wormtail's back and not retching all over the place, so let's find James. I need food." Sirius patted Peter's back with a force that caused the boy to stumble forward as he went ahead inside and made his way over to the Gryffindor table with the other two trailing behind.

Spotting his best friend, the older Black grabbed a seat next to his floundering friend.

"Oh, come on Lily. You can't honestly believe that Slytherin over me could you?" James put on a look to make him seem innocent, but the girl to his left just glared.

"Considering the fact that Severus wouldn't lie about something like that, and I know you're full of shit, yeah, I'm pretty sure I could take his word over yours." Turning her head decidedly away from the Potter, she grabbed her bag and stalked off.

Sirius smirked as James hung his head and threw an arm around the rejected boy's shoulders. "'Seems you're losing your touch with the ladies, dear Prongs."

Green eyes flickered with determination. "Not hardly, old friend. It's just time to do a bit of regrouping."

A good natured chuckle reached their ears as Remus took a seat across from the two, inviting Peter down beside him.

James quirked an eyebrow at the newcomer. "Though it would seem our lovely Moony disagrees with this plan of action…?"

"Oh…" Sirius caught onto his friends tone and leaned forward giving Remus an amused lazy sort of grin. "Perhaps, then, he can share some of his infinite wisdom with his two lowly friends…?"

Remus cast them both a short glance as he picked up his fork. "If you're honestly asking for my opinion…" He paused slightly, expecting a sarcastic interjection; hearing none, he continued. "I think-"

"Ah, did you hear that, Padfoot?" James called out in mock awe of his friend, grabbing the attention of a number of other students sitting at the same table as the four.

Sirius just clapped wildly, grinning at the now scowling teen across the table. "The man's brilliant! Such intellect! There's no way you could go wrong now!"

Blushing under the gaze of his fellow house members, Remus glared at the 'friends' who were slowly ceasing in their applause, goofy smiles spread across both of their faces. "Must you two be so … bothersome?"

Prongs gazed coyly at him. "Well, personally, I just enjoy aggravating you to the point that your IQ drops. Really, Remus? 'Bothersome'? That has only a three syllables! Tsk, tsk."

"Besides," Sirius choked down a mouthful of food, "you haven't any practice at all with girls. Not like James here. Nope, he has been rejected for nearly three years now! Much more experienced."

The ruffle-haired teen retorted by jamming his elbow into Padfoot's stomach before grabbing his goblet and taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Dumbledore-sensei, you're late!" Blue eyes bore down on the new arrival, sticking the old man with an accusing look.

The young woman's action drew out a chuckle from him. "I don't believe we had settled on an exact time for my arrival. Nonetheless, I apologize for making you wait so long."

Kagome smiled happily and dropped the angry persona.

"I see your tutor has chosen to stay behind." Dumbledore smiled slightly at the slumbering form on her couch.

Kagome scratched her head and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah, that's sort of my fault. I was a bit nervous, so I called him over a few days ago, but I didn't realize that he would be missing the train…"

The deputy headmaster gave her a silent nod before saying, "It is of no consequence. Taking into account all the studying he went through with you, he should be more than prepared for this semester regardless of the late start."

A relieved smile crossed the young woman's face.

"Now then," the taller Englishman lightly clapped his hands together, "I assume you've packed up all your books and personal affects?"

"Ah, right!" The small Japanese woman scrambled towards her room, forgetting her previous need to be quiet.

Dumbledore chuckled as she went and watched as the young man on the couch slowly sat up and sent a bland look to the now closed bedroom door. "Have a nice rest?"

A brief flash of annoyance spread across the dark-haired youth's face before he silently nodded. "Professor, I—"

"Finished!" A smiling Kagome emerged from her room with four bulging bags dragging behind her. "I almost forgot my toothbrush, which would've been bad… Oh, and Sempai's awake, I guess we're ready to go, huh?"

The boy rolled his dark eyes before addressing her. "Calm down. If you babble on like that, everyone will think you're an air-head."

An embarrassed blush coated her cheeks for a moment as she huffed indignantly. "I'm just feeling a bit jittery, is all."

The boy only responded by grabbing hold of half her load. A frown splayed across his face. He quietly grumbled at the weight of her bags.

Kagome giggled lightly behind her hand before wrapping her now free arm around his shoulders in a semi-embrace. "Aw, Hebi-sempai is so nice."

The light color that splashed across his cheeks stood out against his pale skin and black hair. Choosing to ignore her, the boy turned to Dumbledore expectantly.

The older man had watched over their interaction with a strange glint in his eyes. With the attention refocused onto himself, Dumbledore pulled out his wand. A swift flick of his wrist and an old soup can appeared before them. Seeing Kagome's confused expression, he explained. "This, my dear, is a port-key. Given the situation, I believe this to be the most efficient way for us to travel. Had it been only us two, I would have apparated along-side you as I had explained earlier."

Comprehension lighting the girl's eyes, she nodded. Soon after, their new method of travel having been introduced, Kagome's apartment became vacant and in a swirl of motion the three landed within the deputy headmaster's office. Taking in her new surroundings, Kagome gaped in disbelief as her gaze flitted about the room; spotting a strange, foreign object in nearly every inch of the place.

"There we are." The older man spoke, smiling kindly.

A light groan came from the male student's lips as he rose from the floor after accepting Kagome's hand. The sudden transition had apparently stolen his equilibrium.

Addressing the pupil now standing before him, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I will handle things from here, young man. You may retire to your dorm now."

Dark eyes were trained on the teacher as he spoke. He nodded soundly at the dismissal before sweeping out of the room, bidding them both a good night.

"Okay," Kagome called after him. "See you later, Sempai."

"_Mobilius._" The luggage suddenly sprung up from the floor and began floating in mid-air. "Now, then. Allow me to show you to your quarters."

Following after her employer, she journeyed down the hallways, passing by paintings and foreign passageways, before they came to a halt outside one door. The wood moaned slightly as the two gained entrance to the new room. Empty chairs and tabletops shown in the dim fire light. Her suitcases continued to float off to her office which conjoined with the bedroom, as the young woman paused next to her guide to examine the classroom. Slowly but surely a delighted smile made its way across her face. "It's absolutely perfect!"

Dumbledore chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you find your work space suitable. I will leave you to familiarize yourself with it and allow you to settle in."

Blue eyes bright with happiness, Kagome faced him. "Thank you."

She spoke with such heart and sincerity that his own eyes softened. Starting for the door, he hesitated a moment and turned back to say, "Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Higurashi."

Ughh, I know the ending was cheese-filled. I'm seriously considering getting a beta (y'know to try to help me cut out the cheesiness and bash me over the head with a frying pan every once in a while to get me writing, the usual). I know I haven't updated in a long while~ my excuse would be getting adjusted to college life, but really, that's not completely true. Anyways, Let me know what you guys think! (even though I really didn't go through and edit this, so it may not make sense o.0 if that's the case please please tell me….)

Also, does anybody know who Kagome's 'Sempai' is? (I don't think I made it too obvious, did I?) Hmmm…. Whatever, I'm already working on the third chapter, so you may only have to wait a little while this time for an update. *^_^* As for the other stories… -_- well, let's just see how that goes…


End file.
